Soulmates
by The Patil Twins
Summary: Percy Jackson is a world famous YouTuber. While he's vlogging, he meets his blond haired, stormy gray eyed soulmate. But what happens when she doesn't believe Percy is her soulmate? Percabeth with hints of Jiper.
1. Chapter 1

**Soulmates**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Hey guys! Recently, I've been reading a lot of Soulmate fanfictions and got a cute little idea for one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy sighed as he opened up his vlog camera and set it to record.

"Good morning and welcome back to...the PJO fam! I hope you're doing good and of course, I hope you're doing HAPPY!" that was Percy's channel's motto. "Today, me and my best bro, Jason, are going to get tattoos! That's right! Tattoos! So, let's get to it!" he pressed the stop button and went to get Jason.

"Jason, bro, you good?" Percy yelled at the door.

"Yeah, one minute, bro!" Jason called back.

Percy Jackson was a world famous YouTuber/Vlogger with 10 million subscribers. Jason Grace was his cousin, also a World famous YouTuber/Sometimes Vlogger. Most of Jason's videos were on working out and "how to build a 6-pack in 2 months" and stuff like that.

Then there was Jason's girlfriend, Piper McLean, who ran a DIY channel. Percy treated her like a sister. She lived about half an hour away from Percy and Jason's flat in Beverly Hills.

Jason opened the door and said, "Alright, bro, let's do this."

They went to the tattoo parlour and found Thalia Grace, Jason's brother and the parlour owner, standing there.

"Ahhh, little brother, planning to get a tattoo? Which one?" Thalia asked, addressing both of them as "little brother".

"Well, I was thinking if you could write 'Piper' on my arm or something." Jason shrugged.

"Done." Thalia said and then turned to Percy. "What about you?"

"I'll get an "E" for Estelle on my shoulder." Percy replied.

"Alright, let's get started!" Thalia said cheerfully. She did Jason's first and after a lot of screaming and wincing, the name 'Piper' was tattooed across Jason's bicep, but Piper wouldn't see that on her bicep because she and Jason had a different soulmate connection. Apparently, the farther away Piper got from Jason, the colder Jason started feeling and the closer she was to Jason, the more hot it felt to Jason and vice versa. Percy remembered the one time Piper went to Europe to meet her fans and Jason was shivering for the entire two weeks she was gone. That's when they found out they were soulmates. But since Piper lived half an hour away, Jason usually felt fine, but sometimes he would turn the fan up to maximum speed and Percy would wrap his blanket around himself tightly to prevent getting hypothermia. Percy didn't know what type of connection he had with his soulmate. He hoped it wasn't the same as Jason. He didn't want to be left feeling cold all day. But Percy suspected something about his eyes. One was sea green and the other was a stormy gray. He felt like it was something to do with his soulmate.

After Percy got his tattoo, Jason and Percy walked out of the tattoo parlour.

"Whoa!" Percy said. "Do you see those gray footprints?"

"Gray footprints? What gray footprints?" Jason asked, looking at the sidewalk where Percy was pointing.

"No I see gray footprints. Don't you?" Percy said, his brow furrowing.

Jason looked concerned. "Can tattoos cause hallucinations? Percy, are you feeling okay?"

"No! Wait!" Percy snapped his fingers. "This is my soulmate! She's the one who left these footprints. I have to find her!"

Jason muttered ."Umm...okay." before Percy ran after the trail of footprints. He ran and ran until he accidently bumped into a blond hair girl with one stormy gray eye and the other being sea green.

"I'm so sorry!" Percy told her.

"No, no it's fine. You don't have-hey! Aren't you Percy Jackson? The world famous vlogger?" she asked.

"Wait." her voice rung a bell. "You're Annabeth Chase. The really smart genius YouTuber who does collabs with Piper, right?"

She chuckled, "Yeah, that's me. Um..I have to go. Someone's actually waiting for me. I'll catch you later, Percy." she was about to leave when he said, "Annabeth, wait!"

She turned, "Yeah?"

"Could you give me your number? I'd love to collab with you sometime." Percy said.

"Of course." she pulled out a pen and wrote those 10 digits that made Percy so happy, he felt like he was gonna explode on his arm.

"Well, catch you later!" she said and sprinted off in the other direction. Percy was so in love with her. Jason came running and said, "What did I miss? Whoa, bro, what's up with your eye?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Do I have pink eye?" Percy asked, panicked.

"No, you know how one of your eyes was green and the other gray?" Percy nodded. "Well, now they're both green."

"Wait what?" Percy said, pulling his phone out. He opened up the camera and saw that both of his eyes were green.

"I just met my soulmate." Percy whispered in awe.

"Bro!" Jason clapped him on the back. "Congrats! Who is it?"

"Annabeth Chase." Percy said.

"You mean Piper's best friend?" Jason said.

"Yep." Percy nodded. "And I have to figure out a plan to get her."

* * *

 **That was the first chapter! Don't worry more to come. Hopefully since next Monday is Labor Day and I have no school, I'll be able to update. I'll probably update at least once a week. Remember to review, pretty please!**

 **-Padma**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Hey guys, so I decided not to update last week because I thought this story needed a little time to get out there…**

 **But 17 follows already! Thank you so much! When I saw this, I decided I would give you guys another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy woke up as he heard his phone blasting his ringtone in his ear. Percy groaned as he picked up his phone to look at his caller ID. The word Annabeth was glaring at him on the screen.

"Why is she calling me at-" Percy checked the time "-8 in the morning. Better see why." he hit the green button.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Good morning, Percy!" said a cheerful Annabeth.

"Why are you calling me at 8 in the morning?" Percy muttered.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a jog?" she asked. "We can also discuss when to do our collab and stuff like that."

Percy, very difficulty, got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

"Percy? Percy?!"

"Hmm...yeah?" Percy croaked as he started brushing his teeth.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth's concerned voice came through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just not a morning person." Percy said.

"I'm coming over there." Annabeth said.

"What?!" Percy spit his toothpaste out all over the mirror. "I'm fine, Annabeth."

"Yeah, you're fine when you sound like you have a hangover."

"Annabeth! I don't drink! I told you I'm just not a morning person." Percy said as he took a paper towel to wipe all the toothpaste off the mirror.

"Alright, alright!" Annabeth surrendered. "Where do you live?"

"In the 5 towers." Percy said as he headed to the closet.

"Wait! You live in the 5 Towers Residence. Which tower?"

"The 2nd tower. Why?" Percy asked.

"I live in the 4th tower."

The 5 Towers were a residential area where the biggest celebrities, singers, and YouTubers lived. There were 5 towers in circle with a park and jogging/walking/biking trail in the middle. The 5 Towers hid the park and the trail from paparazzi, so the celebs could go outside and feel normal for once. Inside each tower there were 20 floors and each had an indoor swimming pool, gym, and free breakfast every morning. Percy was on the 18th floor, so he could see Hollywood Mountain, all of LA, and even the Universal Studios globe from his window.

"I didn't know you lived a tower away from me!" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed. "I know, right! Meet me at the bottom of tower 3."

"Okay. I'll be there in 15. See you."

"Okay, see you." Annabeth said and she hung up.

The entire time Percy was eating breakfast, he was very nervous. When he made his way to tower 3, he saw her standing there. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she was smiling at him. Percy also noticed that Annabeth's eyes were both gray (and very stormy) now.

"Good morning sleepyhead." she greeted.

"Good morning...what should I call you?" Percy wondered.

"Well," Percy said. "Since you wake up at 8 am, you're probably a nerd. So I'll call you Wise Girl."

"Okay, and you sound like you have a hangover at 8 in the morning, so I'm guessing you're an idiot." Annabeth chuckled.

"I like the sea." Percy suggested.

"Seaweed Brain. Yeah, Seaweed Brain!" Percy and Annabeth erupted into laughter as soon as Annabeth finished her sentence.

"Okay," Annabeth said, massaging her sides. "We're going on a jog." they started up the track. "So what should we do for our collab?"

"I dunno. Some challenge?" Percy asked.

"I've done every single YouTube challenge out there." Annabeth put in.

"Some game?"

"We're not gonna get views for that." Annabeth said.

"Why don't you suggest something, Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

Annabeth stopped and faced Percy.

"I have the perfect idea!" her face lit up in a really cute way. "A romantic-comedy sketch."

"Yeah, I like it." Percy blurted out. The only part he heard was romantic, so he nodded.

She motioned to the bench, "Let's get planning." Percy and Annabeth sat down and Annabeth pulled a notebook and pencil out of her tracksuit.

"I do not want to know how you did that." Percy said.

Annabeth laughed "Alright, what should our plot be?" she asked.

Percy had the perfect idea.

* * *

 **Good stopping point, don't you think? *cackles evilly* Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review! My official posting day will be Friday from now on, so the next chapter will be up on Friday! But, I beg you, please please please please please please review! And also, have a good weekend!**

 **Your evil author,**

 **Padma**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Hey peoples! If you didn't know, I update every Friday and before I move onto anything, let me just say. . . HAPPY FRIYAY! Okay now that that's out of my way, enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

 _Previously on Soulmates. . ._

 _Annabeth laughed "Alright, what should our plot be?" she asked._

 _Percy had the perfect idea._

* * *

Two hours later, Percy and Annabeth stared at 4 page long script in front of him. Percy wiped the sweat off his brow. Annabeth blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"That was hard work." Annabeth said.

"I know," Percy sighed.

"So when should start filming?" Annabeth asked.

"Whenever you want," Percy blurted.

"Okay, so. . .tomorrow?"

Percy said, "Okay. But can we not go for a 'jog' at 8 AM?"

Annabeth chuckled, "Sure. We'll meet at the tower 4 Starbucks, okay?"

"Wait! You have a Starbucks in your tower?" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't you?" Annabeth scrunched her brow up in a really cute way.

"No, I have Panda Express." Percy said. "This is so not fair!"

Annabeth smiles, "Well now you can come to Starbucks with me, okay?"

Percy heart almost fluttered out of his chest, "Okay."

"Alright, Percy, I'll see you at 6." she pulled out a sticky notes pad and wrote "Meet Annabeth at Starbucks. Tower 4. 6:00 PM." and stuck it onto Percy's forehead.

"What is this for?" Percy asked.

Annabeth grins, "People who stick sticky notes onto their foreheads are Seaweed Brains. Live up to your name, Percy."

"Well, you certainly do." Percy points out.

"Why thank you, Mr Jackson."

"Same to you, Ms. Chase."

"Okay, jokes aside, I have to go attend a meeting. I'll see you later!" she gives him a hug and dashes off to Tower 4.

Percy slowly walks back to his tower and takes the elevator to the 18th floor. When he walks into his apartment, he sees Jason in living room watching TV.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, huh?" he smirks. Percy blushes.

"I could say the same for you and Mrs. Grace." Percy retorts. Now it's Jason's turn to blush.

"Anyway, what did you do?" Jason asks.

"We just created a script for the romantic-comedy sketch we're making together." Percy went into the kitchen and pulled out a Chobani smoothie.

"Oooo, romantic-comedy? What's it about?"

"Basically this boy thinks this girl is her soulmate, but the girl doesn't believe him. So, he goes out of his way to prove they're soulmates. You know like dating other girls to make er jealous. Eventually she realizes that he is her soulmate." Percy gulped down half of the smoothie.

"Please do not tell me this is your way of indirectly trying to convince Annabeth you're her soulmate." Jason got the lotion and started rubbing it on his new tattoo.

"No, not at all." Percy put the Chobani smoothie back in the fridge. "By the way, mixed berry smoothie is mine. Don't even think about touching it."

Jason was now scrolling through Instgram, "Yeah, yeah. I don't even like the mixed berry ones. When will you start filming?"

Percy walked in the living room and sat down next to Jason. "Today. Our first scene is in a Starbucks, so we're going to the Starbucks in the 4th tower." Percy found his MacBook and went onto YouTube.

Jason dropped his phone and then caught it just in time, "Wait, they have a Starbucks in Tower 4? This is not fair."

Percy pulled up Annabeth's channel. "Honestly, Jason, it's not that far away."

"Whatever," Jason said. "I have a meeting with the producers. I'll be back by 3."

"Okay," Percy replied.

After Jason left, Percy decided to clean the apartment. He mopped the floors, vacuumed the carpets, made the beds, rearranged the living room, dusted the windows, and did the dishes. By the time he was done, it was already 4. He started wondering where Jason was and decided to call him but it went on voicemail. A few minutes later, he got a text from Jason saying _Held up with the producers. I'll be back by 6._

Percy replied, _k_ and turned the TV on. He didn't know when, but he fell asleep. He woke up to a knock on the door.

"Huh?" Percy moaned. He got up to see who was at the door. It was Annabeth and she looked mad.

"Where were you?" she said in a deadly calm tone. Uh-oh, Percy inwardly said. He had heard of the phrase "calm before the storm." and this is probably what it looked like in person Percy decided.

"Um. . .I-" he started.

"Percy, it's 7:30! Our first day is gone because you fell asleep. Now we're gonna have to pick up the pace. I better see you tomorrow!" she shoved a sticky note into his hand and stormed off.

"-fell asleep because you woke me up at 8 this morning." Percy finished as he closed the door. He saw the empty apartment. Where was Jason? He said he would be back by 6. Then he saw a text on his phone from half an hour ago. It was from Jason saying _On a date with Pipes. Be back by 9. How did the shoot go? Did Annabeth say anything?_

Percy wanted to say horrible but all he said was _It was good._

He looked at the sticky note in his hand and found the one Annabeth had given him earlier.

Percy sighed. If a girl like Annabeth was his soulmate, well, it was not going to be easy. He went into his room and took the two sticky notes and stuck them on the wall. Then, he set an alarm on his phone for 6 the next day and found the most horrible ringtone ever to remind him. He shut his phone off and threw it on the bed. He felt terrible and from now on, he would work twice as hard to impress his Annabeth.

 _You're mine, Annabeth._ Percy thought. _Even if you don't know it yet._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that! I feel like Percy missing a shoot because he fell asleep would be something he would do : ) Also, I love Chobani smoothies. If you love Chobani smoothies, put it in your review and tell me your favorite flavor. Mine would probably be mango. Anyways, I hope you have an AWESOME Friday and a FABULOUS weekend! See you next week!**

 **-Padma**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

 **Hi, peoples! I'm so happy it's Friday and I don't know if you have this or not, but this coming week (September 23-29) is Fall Break for me! Who-hoo! I'm not going anywhere, just chillin at home! Anyways, prendre plaisir! (French for enjoy!)**

* * *

Percy had set 10 alarms for 6:00. After the icy cold stare Annabeth had given him, Percy decided it would be better if he set alarms.

It was _not_ better.

At 5:53, Percy was ready to go. He had put on the costume the designer had given him, had gotten all the stuff he would need, and of course, his vlog camera. Since he was ready, he decided to vlog about.

He opened up his camera and pressed record.

"Alrighty, currently, I'm heading over to Annabeth's to shoot for a little collab we're doing."

He was talking to the vlog camera for so long that he shrieked and almost wet his pants when the 10 alarms went off. _Almost_ wet his pants. After he calmed down a little, he checked his heart rate on his Apple watch. It was 109. Percy drank some water and replayed the clip on his vlog camera. He shook his head and closed his camera, grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. Once he was out of Tower 2, he sprinted down towards Tower 4 and saw Starbucks the minute he entered the lobby. He saw a blond Annabeth talking to a girl with choppy brown hair and mocha colored skin. When he got there, he saw she had color changing eyes and immediately recognized as Piper McLean, world famous singer and girlfriend of Jason Grace. Annabeth checked her watch.

"Only two minutes late." Annabeth smirked. "Not bad, Jackson. Sorry i'm being rude. Piper, this is Percy Jackson, the YouTuber I'm doing a collab with. Percy, this is-"

"Piper McLean." Percy finished. "I've heard all about you. Jason's my best bro."

"And I've heard all about you." Piper's melodic voice said as they shook hands.

"If you remember, Percy, on our script is a girl named Lillie, who is my best friend." Annabeth looked at Percy dead in the eye. Percy nodded.

"Well, Piper will be playing her." Annabeth said.

"Cool beans. Let's start." Percy said.

The first scene was where Conner (Percy) and Megan (Annabeth) collide with each other causing Megan's Red Velvet Frappuccino to go flying onto Conner's brand new white shirt that his girlfriend (played by one of Percy's friends Rachel Dare) had given Conner for Conner's birthday.. After that the two apologize and go about their day, but later Lilah (Conner's girlfriend) thinks that Megan purposely spilled the drink on Conner just to get his attention and she gets jealous and all of those stupid assumptions that happen blah blah.

After filming, Percy, Piper, and Annabeth ordered some frappuccinos from the barista at the counter. They sat down in a nearby booth. When Piper was gone to get some straws, Percy asked. "So. . . anyone special in your life?"

Annabeth sighed as she stared at her drink. "Please don't tell me you've read the tabloids."

"I never read tabloid. I never know what rumor they've made up about me." Percy said.

"Well, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Annabeth asked, talking to her drink more than to him.

"Ooo, got a crush on somebody?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she blushed. "But, yes, I promise."

"Well, I'm dating someone secretly." she said, looking at him.

"Who?" Percy said as his heart dropped.

Annabeth took a deep breath before replying. "Luke Castellan."

Percy stared at Annabeth. " _That_ guy?"

Percy had heard of Luke Castellan and what he had heard was that the guy was a singer, but all of his songs were auto tuned and that he was a jerk to all his fans.

As if she read his mind, Annabeth said. "You just haven't met him in person. He's really sweet."

"Who's really sweet?" Piper interceded.

"Oh. . .um, well, we were just-" Percy stammered.

"Percy, she knows." Annabeth said.

Piper glared at Annabeth. "You told him. What's the point of it being a secret if 50 people know about it?" she said as she sat down and handed Percy and Annabeth the straws.

After that whole scenario, Percy went home, sat down with a gallon of ice cream and watched rom-coms on Netflix.

* * *

 **Sorry that was a horrible ending! Anyways, please do leave a review (didn't get as many as expected) because I love it when you guys leave a review. Anyways, have a good weekend and I'll see you next week.**

 **-Padma**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer-**

 **Percy: (with his vlog camera) Hey guys! Welcome back to my channel! Before I get started with the vlog (story), I would like to say that Padma Patil does not own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters. Always, onward with the vlog!**

* * *

After Percy watched like 50 movies on Netflix, (including Pocahontas and crying because Pocahontas and John Smith reminded him of Piper and Jason) he fell asleep and woke up at 10 the next morning. After breakfast, (which contained a Chobani smoothie) Percy decided to go on Google and search Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan-because his heart was already broken, so why not trample all over it- and sure enough, a million articles, images, and rumors popped up on the screen. He clicked on the first one titled. "Luke and Annabeth: Are they dating?" with a picture of Luke and Annabeth walking to a restaurant laughing but not holding hands but it still seemed like they were dating. The article started off:

 _World famous YouTuber Annabeth Chase and singer Luke Castellan have been rumored to have been dating for 3 months now, but neither have confirmed this pairing. When our press asked Piper McLean, best friend of Annabeth Chase, she just said. 'They are just friends.' but something tells us that the daughter of movie star Tristan McLean isn't happy with Luke and Annabeth's 'friendship'. Piper and Luke have been rivals ever since they entered the singing industry. Both hate each other with a burning passion. But it looks like Ms. McLean doesn't have to worry anymore because there is a new man in the picture: Percy Jackson. It is rumored-_

Percy stopped reading right there and then. He saw the picture of the two colliding on the sidewalk and Percy realizing the moment that Annabeth was his soulmate. Percy groaned out loud as he copied the link to the article and sent it to Annabeth. Her reply came almost instantly.

 _WTF?! Where did you find this?!_

Percy replied:

 _ **Jason sent it to me.**_

 _Now people are shipping you and me? Srsly?_

 _ **Just because we bumped into each other. . .**_

 _Ugh. I hate paparazzi._

 _ **I know. What do we do?**_

 _Oh! I have an idea! The Streamy's are tomorrow night, right?_

 _ **Ya.**_

 _Well, we could just announce our collab. Then people would just think we're working together._

 _ **Okay, cool.**_

 _Alright, Perce, I gtg. C ya at 6!_

 _ **C ya!**_

Percy decided to start getting ready even though it was 10 AM.

Percy made his way to Starbucks that evening and the barista gave him a note that was in a neat cursive handwriting:

 _Hey Perce,_

 _Our next scene is in a restaurant, remember when you bring your girlfriend and we bump into each other again? Well, I want to you to meet me at Olive Garden. (not the one in Tower Five) Here's the address:_

Percy groaned at the address scrawled in cursive. It was all the way on the other side of town. Percy got into his Lamborghini, put the address on Google Maps, and started driving. When he got there, he didn't see any paparazzi, so he made his way into Olive Garden where he saw Piper talking to Rachel and Annabeth arguing with a familiar looking sandy haired boy. Neither Annabeth, nor Luke stopped arguing when he entered the restaurant, so he decided to talk to Piper and Rachel.

Piper started. "Hey Jackson, looks like you're ready for me to kick your a-"

"Okay, we don't need to use language like that in here." Rachel the mom said.

Percy rolled his eyes. "So I'm guessing you read the entire script, McLean."

Piper tried to reply, but it was kind of hard with Rachel covering her mouth.

"I will take that as a yes. What's going on there?" Percy gestured to Luke and Annabeth.

Piper forcefully removed Rachel's hand from her mouth. "That is Miss Chase arguing with her boyfriend."

"Thank you for clearing that up for me. I had no clue." Percy sarcastically remarked.

"Basically, Luke's mad that Annabeth didn't include him in our little sketch and now they're yelling at each other." Piper said, gazing at the fighting pair.

"You clearly hate him." Percy said.

Piper looked back at him. "Yeah, because he's such an idiotic jerk to Annabeth. He treats her like scum. But Annabeth doesn't see anything wrong. All I wanted was for Annabeth to be happy with whoever she's with, and look at her. Does she look happy?" Piper shook her head. "That relationship just adds extra weight to her shoulders. A relationship shouldn't be like that. When I'm with Jason, I'm not stressed or feel like me dating him is another thing I have to do. No, I feel happy."

She could be happy with me. Percy thought.

"LUKE, STOP WHINING LIKE A BABY! I DON'T NEED MY PERSONAL RELATIONSHIPS GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY CAREER! SO JUST LEAVE! WE'LL DEAL WITH THIS LATER!" Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs. Luke glared at her and then stormed out of the restaurant. Annabeth got some iced lemonade from the pitcher and drank it and then walked over to Piper, Percy, and Rachel.

"Sorry. Couple problems, you know?" Annabeth smiled at them.

"Couple problems, sure." Piper muttered. Annabeth didn't seemed to have heard her because she was to busy introducing herself to Rachel.

"Alright." the Coach hedge AKA the director clapped. "We have a new prop and set designer. Introducing Leo Valdez!"

Piper's eyes shot up at the name. "Leo?"

"Beauty Queen?" Leo said.

"LEO!" Piper yelled and crushed him in a hug.

"Pipes, it's been so long." Leo said as he pulled away from the hug.

Piper turned around and said. "Meet Leo, an idiot and my best friend from high school. We lost touch after we went to seperate colleges. But he's like a brother to me and I knew we would reunite one day!"

"Yeah, okay, enough hugging for the next year, we have to start filming! Luke, I am your father." Coach Hedge said through his megaphone and everyone burst out laughing.

After filming, Percy decided to invite Annabeth and the rest of the gang over to give company to some two of his other friends.

"Hey guys!" Percy yelled to Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Rachel. "Do you wanna come over to my house? I'm having some guests over and would love for you to meet them."

"Sure." replied Annabeth, Piper, and Leo.

"Sorry Percy. I have to pick up my parents from the airport. Maybe another time." Rachel said. She picked up her stuff and headed out the door.

Percy looked at the other three. "Come on! I have enough space in my Lamborghini."

The three of them got into his car and turned the radio on. Piper's latest hit song was playing on a loop.

"Percy! Change it to 97.4! They play rap." Piper yelled at him enthusiastically. Percy soon found that both he and Piper shared a love for rap music and were pro at rapping. Meanwhile, Annabeth took a Tylenol because her head was hurting and Leo just scrolled through Instagram. They finally made it to Percy's apartment and found Jason inside watching The Office. Piper casually walked in first and sat down next to Jason. He didn't notice her because when Jason watched TV, his surroundings just completely go away.

"Wait, I have an idea." Piper whispered. "Where's your gong Percy?"

"In my room." Percy replied as he opened up his vlog camera. Piper came back in the room, looked at the camera, and gave Percy a thumbs up. She then rang the gong and Jason jumped and landed on the floor.

"Wow, Pipes, what a way to greet me." Jason said as the others were laughing their heads off.

"That's what you get for telling me Percy has a gong." Piper smirked.

"Wait a minute," Jason squinted at Leo. "Is that Ryan Gosling?"

Piper burst out laughing. "You really need glasses. It's Leo! Remember, Leo Valdez?"

"Leo?!" Jason stood up and ran into his arms.

Leo replied. "Oh, my love, there has not been a day that I have not remembered you. You-"

"Okay, knock it off!" Annabeth said. "Percy, who are these friends that are coming over?"

Percy winked. "You'll see. . ."

* * *

 **Percy: Thank you guys so much for watching (reading).. I hope you enjoyed that video (chapter). Don't forget to subscribe (follow me), like (follow this story), and comment (review) on who you think these mystery guests are. I will see you all next week! Love you guys!**

 **-Padma**

 **P.S.-Clearly, I watch way too much YouTube.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I donut own Percy Jackson. (I had a donut for breakfast)**

 **Alright, Chapter 6, as promised**

 **THIS IS IN ANNABETH'S POV, BTW!**

 **We're gonna flashback a little, to the day after Annabeth bumped into Percy!**

* * *

I woke up, rubbing my temple. As she got up, Annabeth caught her reflection in her mirror and gasped.

Both of her eyes were grey.

"PIPER!" she screamed in terror.

"ANNA?! ANNABETH? WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE IS THE ROBBER?! ROBBER, IF YOU LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON MY BEST FRIEND, I WILL-" Piper ranted

"PIPER! JUST SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE!" Annabeth yelled.

Piper charged into the room with a butter knife in her hand, her eyes searching for the threat.

"Where is he, Beth? I'm prepared to kill him." Piper whispered.

I walked over to Piper and took the butter knife out of her hand.

"With a butter knife?" Annabeth chuckled. "There's no robber, Pipes. It's-"

A soft gasp escaped from Piper's mouth. "Anna, your eyes-"

"Are the same color. I know. I'm gonna go schedule an appointment with the eye doctor, find out why."

Almost an hour later, Annabeth was called into Dr. Solace's office. They ran through all of the tests and procedures that any eye doctor could do on a patient.

"Well, Annabeth," Dr. Solace said, with a stack of papers in his hand which were probably all of Annabeth's reports. "Good news, all of your results have come out with nothing. Now, you say that you woke up this morning with both of your eyes grey?"

"Yes. I was diagnosed with Heterochromia iridum at a young age." Annabeth replied quietly.

"Did you meet someone for the first time yesterday?" Dr. Solace asked.

Annabeth's mind flashed back to yesterday. "Um, yes. Percy Jackson."

"Does he have sea green eyes?"

"I didn't look. . .what does this have to-" Annabeth suddenly realized something.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I have somewhere I need to be." Annabeth ran out of the room and into the car. She drove to the 5 Towers and stayed in the car and sobbed. Was Percy really her soulmate? But she hadn't even known him that long. Plus, she was dating Luke Castellan. Sure, they argued, but every couple had their ups and downs. And Annabeth loved Luke. Not Percy. She refused to believe that Percy Jackson was her soulmate. She didn't believe in soulmates and would never believe in them. She hastily mopped her eyes and headed into the her apartment.

Piper was placing pasta in some porcelain bowls "So what'd the doctor say?"

Annabeth sat down as Piper slid a bowl of pasta in front of her. "He says it's because I met my soulmate yesterday"

"Who did you meet. . ." she trailed off. "Wait a minute! Percy Jackson is your soulmate. No freaking way! I have to start planning your wedding. It'll-"

"Hold your horses, Piper! I'm not gonna marry him." Annabeth said as she twirled her fork around in her pasta.

Piper's brow furrowed. "You don't believe in marriage?"

"What I don't believe in is soulmates. Percy is not my soulmate. I'm not in love with him and never will be, okay? I'm in love with Luke Castellan!" Annabeth's voice rose to a yell.

"Um, I think you're gonna have to say that a little louder. I don't think the people in Australia heard you." Piper muttered.

"Whatever. I am not in love with Percy Jackson." Annabeth retorted.

* * *

 _Present day_

After her embarrassing fight with Luke, Annabeth decided to hide in her house. Piper was doing an interview, so she was alone in her apartment. Suddenly, her doorbell rang. She jumped up, hoping it was Percy. Instead, it was the icy blue eyes of Luke Castellan.

"Hey Luke," Annabeth tried to sound cheerful.

"Hey, babe." Luke came in and closed the door. He put his hands on Annabeth's waist and started to pull her in, but Annabeth pushed away.

"I need to talk to you." Annabeth said nervously.

"Okay," he replied. Annabeth led him to the couch.

"I guess there's no easier way to say this. You and me," Annabeth took in a shaky breath. "are not working out. It's just not going the way I intended."

Luke had a sharp gaze as he spoke, "You're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Annabeth said in an equally cold tone.

"I can't believe you. I thought we had something here." Luke said.

"Believe me?! What are you talking about?! You didn't see this coming, Luke? We've been arguing so much lately. You don't even give a crap about me! It was about time somebody ended this relationship!" Annabeth yelled.

"Can I ask you something. Was this relationship important to you. Did you think it was worth it?" Luke asked.

"No, it was never worth it. I shouldn't have ever dated you. Get out." Annabeth said in a harsh tone.

"Excuse me?" Luke said.

"Get out!"

At once, Luke got up and left, the door shutting with a slam. After he left, Annabeth sobbed, sobbed, sobbed, ate ice cream, and then sobbed some more.

A few hours later, Piper came in.

"Hey, Anna! Look what I picked up for you! Taco Bell!" Piper said. "Beth, what happened? Why are you crying so much."

"I-I broke u-up with-" Annabeth stopped as another sob overtook her.

Piper, with worry in her eyes, climbed onto the couch and hugged Annabeth.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! Anyways, happy Friday!**

 **Padma**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **This is back in Percy's POV again!**

 **Alrighty, chapter 7**

* * *

"Guess who just broke up?" Jason asked, looking at his phone.

"Liza and David? LaurDIY and Alex Wassabi?" Percy replied.

Jason chuckled as he looked up. "Ha, no. Annabeth and Luke."

"Wait. . .what?!" Percy exclaimed, happy because he had a chance at Annabeth, sad because Annabeth was probably in a horrible state right now.

"Yeah, Pipes texted me. . ." he trailed off as a _ding!_ Sounded on his phone. "And Annabeth wants you to come over because Piper is going to the studio and Annabeth doesn't wanna be alone."

Percy got his phone to find a text from Piper with her (and Annabeth's) apartment number & Annabeth's go-to Starbucks drink.. He put on some shoes and went downstairs. After picking up a Vanilla Bean Creme Frappuccino from the Tower 4 Starbucks, he headed up the elevator to Annabeth's floor. He rang the fancy doorbell and a very serious looking Piper stood there.

"Vanilla Bean?" she asked. Percy nodded.

Piper sighed. "Alright, listen carefully. She's super sensitive right now. Don't mention Luke unless you wanna be murdered."

"Yeah, I think I won't mention him." Percy said.

"Just be with her. Don't try comforting her. She just want someone with her right now, that's all. Just watch a couple movies with her. Popcorn should be lightly buttered. And don't forget the Sour Patch. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Percy replied as Piper smiled faintly.

"Well, good luck." Piper said walking out.

"Thanks," Percy said as he walked in and shut the door. He slowly walked to the living room to find Annabeth on Snapchat, sending streaks to people.

"Hey, Percy." she sniffled.

Percy carefully recited the sentence in his head before speaking out loud. "Hey, Annabeth. What do you wanna do?"

"I just wanna watch Netflix. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. What do you wanna watch?" Percy said.

"I dunno. What do _you_ wanna watch?" Annabeth said, sending the last of her streaks.

"Can I admit something. . .weird?" Percy replied as he sat down next to Annabeth.

Annabeth looked down at her hands. "Sure."

"What if I told you my Netflix account history is filled with rom-coms?" Percy admitted, turning red.

Annabeth tried to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle, but she failed to do so as she exploded in laughter a few seconds later.

"You. . .watch-" Annabeth nearly fell on the floor laughing.

After Annabeth finally choked up the last of her laughter, she asked, "Well, what rom-com do you wanna watch?"

" _To All the Boys I've Loved Before._ " Percy said. "Have you watched it?"

"No." Annabeth said as she opened a Sour Patch packet.

"Wait! You gotta save it for the movie!" Percy tells her as she starts laughing again.

"Alright _To All the Boys I've Loved Before_ it is." Annabeth replies. "I'm just gonna use the bathroom real quick."

"Okay, I'll pop the popcorn until then." Percy replies, as the two of them get up. After Annabeth used the bathroom (and washed her hands) and Percy popped the popcorn, they both sat on the couch and started the movie. They shared the blanket, popcorn, and candy. After numerous squeals, sighs, and exclamations of outrage, ("How could you, Peter?!"), they fell back in a satisfactory pose.

"I still think Josh and Lara Jean would've made a better couple."

Annabeth stood up in shock, a murderous gleam in her eyes.

"What," she hissed, "did you just say?"

Percy grinned and held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just saying, they made a much better couple!"

Annabeth threw a pillow at him. "Excuse you, Seaweed Brain! You wouldn't know, because they're not a couple! Peter and Lara Jean belong together!"

Percy caught the pillow and threw back to Annabeth, throwing a handful of popcorn along with it. He heard a gasp from behind the pillow, and before he knew what was happening, the entire bucket was dumped on his head by a laughing Annabeth.

He growled and caught her around the waist so she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Let go of me!" she giggled. Percy lifted the box of Sour Patch threateningly over her head. Annabeth screamed and knocked it out of his hands, causing Percy to lose his footing. 'They landed on top of each other on the couch.

Percy gulped. His face was inches from Annabeth's, and all he could see were her stormy gray eyes swirling around her irises.

"Hey, Percy," she whispered. He felt his heart thump against his chest as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ears. He smiled softly back at her, causing Annabeth's heart to flutter and her cheeks to flush pink.

"Hey, Anna."

Abandoning all rational thought, Percy leaned forward and Annabeth's eyes fluttered shut. Just as they couldn't get any closer, Annabeth's door flew open.

It was Luke.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! PSYCH! This chapter was half written by Parvati, since Padma was too lazy to lift her butt off the bed. I took the reins and decide to post the chapter today, and sorry for the delay and the plot twist. Leave reviews on what should happen next!**


End file.
